1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a radio communication apparatus having a plurality of identification codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone sets, data terminals, and the like are currently available as radio communication apparatuses. These radio communication apparatuses respectively have unique identification codes for connection to communication networks via private base stations and public base stations. In general, such an identification code is stored in a memory in a radio communication apparatus, and authentication with respect to each base station or a communication network side (communication network management station) is performed to permit speech communication. Also, attempts have been made to store this identification code in a detachable memory and mount the memory in a radio communication apparatus so as to make the apparat us serve as a terminal having the identification code stored in the memory.
One identification code, however, is given to each of such radio communication apparatuses. That is, when one user is to use a plurality of identification codes, the user must purchase terminals for the respective identification codes. When, for example, one user is to use different identification codes in the office and the home, the user must purchase terminals for the office and the home or detachable memories for the office and the home.